Godzilla Anime Trilogy: The Crackfic Timeline
This is the events of the Godzilla anime trilogy as everything takes place in the world of the crackfic Cdr devised over time on the Wikizilla Discord about it. Timeline * 3200: Due to some time travel shenanigans, King Ghidorah invents religion. * 1984-1996: Everything relating to the Godzilland franchise takes place, because as you should all know, the Godzilla anime trilogy is a sequel to Godzilland. * 1997: Godzilla becomes fed up with learning and decides he must destroy humanity, the creators of education, in order to save himself from it. * 1998: Godzilla spends some time trying to recruit others to his cause, creating a divide between the community of Monster Island. Mothra is vehemently opposed to Godzilla's viewpoint, while more impressionable kaiju like Kamacuras and Dogora start to agree with him. * 1999: Orga comes to Earth and attempts to absorb Godzilla's DNA. Meanwhile, under a bet from Godzilla, Kamacuras begins attacking human cities. * 2000: Godzilla begins his war against humanity, killing Kamacuras when he has second thoughts and tries to get in his way. * 2001: Becoming paranoid about other kaiju or even the humans killing him, Godzilla decides to venture throughout the multiverse and kill other Godzillas, absorbing their plot armor in the process. Meanwhile, in an effort to stop Godzilla, King Ghidorah goes into space, where he encounters the Spaghetti-Ramen God. The Spaghetti-Ramen God imbues King Ghidorah with a portion of his power, transforming into a much more powerful, much more noodle-like form. * Later in 2001: Godzilla is still killing other versions of himself and taking their plot armor. Ghidorah meanwhile attempts to sway alien races to his side, such as the Xiliens, who later change their names to the Exif because they believe it sounds cooler. He is at some point also sent back in time, where he invents religion. * 2002: Godzilla returns from the multiverse, and Mechagodzilla is determined to oppose him. The two battle, but Mechagodzilla is horribly disfigured in the battle. * 2003: Godzilla murders Kamoebas. Meanwhile, the Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens, who have started calling themselves the Bilasaludo after witnessesing the Xiliens/Exif's name change and thinking one of their own would be pretty rad, recover the disfigured Mechagodzilla and attempt to fix him. Ultimately however, they are unable to de-flatten his head, and their facility is attacked by Godzilla who destroys it and most of Mechagodzilla. * 2004: An army of kaiju allied with the Exif and their Ghidorah cult and led by Monster X challenges Godzilla. Ultimately, they are all killed, with the exception of Anguirus. Of note, Godzilla decides to copy Rodan and use him as the basis for his new minions, the Servum. Also, Zilla survived the longest, utilizing the power of his giant dick to hold his own against Godzilla for some time, until he too was slain, and the power of his big dick was transferred to Godzilla, who also gained the ability to render it invisible at will. Mothra, although killed, had a baby. * Later in 2004: A sect of humanity begins to worship Mothra's egg. * 2005: Hedorah reappears and kills the hyper realistic cousins of Rodan and Anguirus in an attempt to endear himself to Godzilla. Ultimately, Godzilla finds him and murders him anyway. * 2006: In an effort to combat Godzilla, humanity releases Sonic '06. However, the game fails to be bad enough to defeat him, and Godzilla destroys SEGA as revenge. * 2007: SpaceGodzilla arrives and tries to destroy the Earth with crystals, hoping Godzilla will be destroyed along with it. However after dealing with his failures of sons, Obsidious and Krystalak, Godzilla just kills SpaceGodzilla, absorbing his plot armor, since SpaceGodzilla is technically also a Godzilla. * 2008: Obama wins the election and has the US declare war on Godzilla. Godzilla laughs at Obama's efforts and destroys the entirety of Washington DC in a day. King Kong and Cloverfield attempted to oppose him, but were killed. * 2009: Still trying to defeat Godzilla, humanity makes a second Transformers movie. Angered by this, Godzilla kills Micheal Bay on public television before firing his atomic breath into space and destroying Cybertron. * 2010: The God of Everything, Skeleturtle, keeps the multiverse intact since Godzilla killing Primus should've destroyed it. Meanwhile, in an effort to defeat Godzilla, some Christians create an envoy to their God (who is actually King Ghidorah) in the form of a giant robot named Greenman. * 2011: Greenman gets sidetracked fighting some demons and their incompetent leader Maoh. He is eventually defeated by Godzilla's most formidable general, Minilla. * 2012: An alien who studies humanity comes to Earth. Mistaken for the Judeo-Christian God (Ghidorah), he is called Godman. He is ultimately brutally murdered by the revenant undead Gabara, who was killed by Minilla previously but turned into a zombie by the necromancer monster Geronimon, who is in turn killed by Ultraman. * 2013: Humanity builds the Jeager robots and sends them against Godzilla. Godzilla destroys all of them. * 2014: Two unnamed and unimportant creatures called MUTOs attempt to challenge Godzilla but are slaughtered. He then tracks down the cocoon for their offspring and vaporizes it with his atomic breath purely out of spite. * 2015: This carbon-based lifeform comes down from the Heavens and challenges Godzilla. It nearly succeeds, but is killed all the same. * 2016: Another, much uglier Godzilla is pulled over from another dimension to challenge the current one, because apparently someone had played ''Injustice: Gods Among U''s. This "Shin" Godzilla manages to evolve into several forms until he becomes a god with a miniature universe inside his body. However, the current Godzilla says to his counterpart "lol noob" and kills him anyway with one shot of atomic breath, then absorbing this Godzilla's massive quantities of plot armor and becoming nearly invincible. * 2017: Kong returns from the dead and dabs on Godzilla, but this fails to amuse and Godzilla simply eats Kong. * 2018: Goro from Ultra Q tries to avenge his lover, King Kong, and joins forces with Gorosaurus and the Skullcrawler army to achieve this goal. Goro also appeals to the mighty Sker Buffalo, but he stays out of it in his infinite and unparalleled wisdom. Their armies are slaughtered and both kaiju are killed by Godzilla. * 2019: A reincarnated Rodan appears, and Mothra finally hatches from the egg. Additionally, King Ghidorah sends his cousin Desghidorah to Earth to challenge Godzilla. Ultimately, all three are murdered. Mothra does however manage to lay another egg, and humanity continues to praise it. * 2020: Donald Trump tries to run for reelection but is disintegrated by Godzilla. * 2021: The Space Garrison gets fed up with Godzilla's shit and sends the Ultra Brothers, as well a some. other notable Ultra Warriors, to take him down. Godzilla murders all of them and the Ultras are so scared by this they never go near Earth again. * 2022: Yog, Gezora, and Ganimes finally try to avenge Kameobas. Right before they are killed by Godzilla's atomic breath, they collectively remember why they waited so long. * 2023: Captain Douglas Gordon captains the Gotengo against Godzilla, believing his awesomeness will be sufficient enough to defeat the King of Destruction. He was wrong, and is killed. * 2024: Ebirah rallies the lobster armies against Godzilla. However he decimates all of them and cooks Ebirah to perfection before eating him. This demotivates the remaining lobsters from making any moves against Godzilla. * 2025: Megaguirus sends her Meganula in an attempt to assassinate Godzilla. However he wakes up before they can poison him and kills them all, before taking down Megaguirus and burning her alive. * 2026: Ultraman Geed appears and tries to defeat Godzilla, who slays the inexperienced Ultra Warrior easily. * 2027: Humanity starts to think that mmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyybbbbbeeee they should just leave Earth. However many still praise the egg. * 2028: The Bilasaludo begin efforts to repair Mechagodzilla, and possibly reverse his flat-headedness. * 2029: The Gargantuan, Griffon, and a large amount of obscure kaiju try to take on Godzilla. They are all killed. * 2030: Godzilla does the unthinkable. He murders his girlfriend Gojirin,as well as Baragon, who tried to defend her. He is past the point of no return and all the kaiju now know there's no redeeming him. * 2031: The children of the world call upon Gamera to defeat Godzilla. The two have a battle for the ages of epic proportions, but ultimately Godzilla wins, killing Gamera in front of the kids and scarring them for life. * 2032: Orga wakes up from a very long nap and hears about everything that happened. He joins forces with Dogora, Daghara, and the Kamacuras armies against Godzilla. All of his allies are killed in the ensuing engagement. With no other options, Orga attempts to vore Godzilla. However, Godzilla proves too powerful and destroys Orga from the inside out. * 2033: Kiko arrives to avenge his father. However, he is killed by Godzilla. * 2034: Human porn artists try to make Godzilla cringe to death. He just murders them all. * 2035: Some dude creates Jet Jaguar to defend humanity. The Seatopians form an alliance with humanity, so they send Jet Jaguar and Megalon to defeat Godzilla. However, the two don't get along and begin fighting one another, allowing Godzilla to destroy them both. * 2036: Gigan from a mirror universe arrives and becomes a hero of humanity. Ultimately however, he is killed in a battle with Godzilla. * 2037: Tired of waiting for the egg, Battra tries to take on Godzilla. The worshippers of the egg insist that both Mothra and Battra are required to beat Godzilla, but he doesn't care and attacks Godzilla anyway. Godzilla kills Battra, putting an end to the prophecy. * 2038: The Boss Baby attempts to sue Godzilla for property damage, but Godzilla wins the case. The Boss Baby is later found dead under mysterious circumstances. * 2039: Varan, who is factually awesome, gets into an epic battle with Godzilla. To everyone's surprise, he very nearly defeats Godzilla, but is still killed by a random more powerful atomic breath blast generated by Godzilla's plot armor. However, Varan's son survived, and swears revenge against Godzilla. * 2040: In an effort to hurt Godzilla emotionally, Gabara, who is now in control of himself again, assassinates Minilla. This enrages Godzilla, and he destroys several Japanese cities in his efforts to reach Gabara. Eventually he does, and kills the already undead monster. * 2041: The Human Vapor tries to make Godzilla high so he stops destroying everything. Godzilla ends up inhaling the Human Vapor completely and killing him. * 2042: In a bid to take over the world, the Matango infect Godzilla. However, due to his plot armor, he is able to purge the infection from his body and destroy all Matango. * 2043: Youtuber Monster Island Buddies creates a web series based upon everything that has happened so far. Needing some levity from their shitty lives, people liked it and he became popular. MIB failed to realize that Godzilla was one of his viewers. Once the sick enjoyment wore off, Godzilla murdered MIB, and filmed himself doing it. Logan Paul later tried to copy this with an already dead body, but Godzilla kills him for being a copycat. * 2044: All the other kaiju in existence, with the curious exception of Angurius, form a coalition against Godzilla, led by none other than Gigantis the Fire Monster. Ultimately they are all slaughtered in their attempt, and the desecrated Japan is littered with their corpses. Godzilla then takes their heads and impales them on skyscrapers as a warning to anyone that might challenge him. * 2045: With no one else left, no one capable of challenging Godzilla, the job must tragically fall to his best friend....Anguirus. The two had a dramatic fight to the finish. Anguirus fought with everything he had, even in spite of their former friendship. He did everything he could, but ultimately it wasn't enough. He failed, and Godzilla murdered him as a result. * 2046: The Bilasaludo are nearly done repairing Mechagodzilla, but have been unable to reverse his flat-headedness. However, Godzilla breached the facility and destroyed it before they could finish, killing everyone involved. * 2047: In an effort to combat Godzilla, the Exif perform a demonic ritual in order to create a vessel for humanity's rage wholly dedicated to destroying Godzilla. His name......was Harou Sakaki. * 2048: As a counter-balance to Harou, the Exif cult creates the epitome of neutrality and emotionlessness....Yuko Tani. * 2049: Zone Fighter appears to defend Earth from the Garoga aliens, but quickly realizes a worse threat in Godzilla. He is ultimately killed by Godzilla before the Garoga attack, and once they do, Godzilla decimates their invasion force. * 2050: Humanity finally says "fuck it" and leaves Earth in the Aratrum. However, some people stay behind to praise the egg. * 20/20,000 years later: Humanity realizes "Shit, the planet we were gonna go to has toxic air" so they turn around. The Earth they come back to is totally different because the planet has been changed to mirror Godzilla and reject humanity. Godzilla's original goal seemingly remained though, as when one of the humans sent to the surface tried to perform a mathematical equation, a Servum swooped in and killed him. * Later than that: Harou is finally enable to enact his purpose for being and devises a plan to destroy Godzilla. Tapping into a special energy called Protagonist Power, he actually manages some manner of success. However, when it seems Godzilla is dead, a much larger Godzilla emerges from a mountain, the original, revealing that the one the humans had defeated was his baby. Pissed off, Godzilla destroyed all of the humans' artillery, but conveniently left most of them alive so there could be a sequel. * A Few Days Later: The surviving carbon-based lifeforms have recovered from Godzilla's assault. Taking control of the group, Humanity's Rage begins formulating a plan to take down Godzilla. Not being created for his intelligence, he decides the exact same plan as before but on a bigger scale will definitely work. Category:Timelines